


Bishgada

by CAPSING, GMoriell



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Gore, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Spideypool - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/pseuds/CAPSING, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMoriell/pseuds/GMoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День у Питера не задался с самого утра, а потом он ещё и Дэдпула нечаянно убил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bishgada

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод на русский фанфика [Bishgada](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2431223) авторства [CAPSING](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/pseuds/CAPSING)

У Питера был один из таких дней.

Всё началось с печального осознания, что что-то идёт не совсем так — когда Питер, пропустивший ночное патрулирование, просыпается посвежевшим и хорошо отдохнувшим. Левая икроножная мышца напоминает, что представление, устроенное им два дня назад в драке с Доктором Осьминогом её не порадовало. Ногу неожиданно сводит судорогой, обрывая вялое потягивание парня. Он шарит рукой вокруг кровати в поисках очков — к счастью оставшихся целыми после того, как Питер поздним вечером рухнул на матрас лицом вниз — и обнаруживает их в районе подушки. Надев очки, он по-совиному моргает, давая размытым теням собраться и превратиться в четкие формы и предметы, а сам пока трет ноющую икру.

По мере того, как мозг медленно осознает реальность, Питер отмечает, что его комната, омытая холодным солнечным светом, ярче, чем ей стоит быть в шесть тридцать утра, а расплывчатые линии на электронных часах на прикроватной тумбочке превращаются в четкие цифры, чьё значение просто ужасает.

Естественно, его будильник не сработал.

Он уже опоздал, ещё даже не отшвырнув пижаму и не схватив свежую одежду. У Питера нет времени на душ, так что он пытается забить запах тела дезодорантом. Флакон, когда парень его берет, подозрительно легкий. Нажатие кнопки — и Питер обнаруживает, что ему надо зайти в ближайший круглосуточный магазин и пополнить запасы.

Он трусит к холодильнику, натягивая по дороге пару разных носков, и мысленно добавляет к списку покупок апельсиновый сок, кукурузные хлопья и хлеб. Желудок протестующе урчит, но Питер его игнорирует и, подхватив сумку, несется к автобусной остановке — как раз вовремя, чтобы лицезреть, как водитель закрывает двери и отъезжает. Питер удрученно смотрит на автобус, который с каждой минутой становится всё меньше и меньше, и потому не замечает, как инерция его движения оканчивается тем, что его новые кроссовки проходят крещение свежей собачьей какашкой.

Он стонет достаточно громко, чтобы заставить низенькую бабульку бросить хмурый взгляд в его сторону и что-то пробурчать себе под нос. Затем Питер вспоминает, что забыл почистить зубы, и зажимает рот.

После довольно стрессовой поездки на метро, за время которой один из наушников решает вознестись в великий наушниковый рай и оставить своего собрата в этом обыденном астральном плане, Питер наконец умудряется добраться до школы. Он бежит, чтобы успеть к началу третьего урока.

Тяжело дыша парень вваливается в класс, но все неразборчивые извинения пропадают втуне, когда перед ним оказывается ликующая миссис Бёрд. Миссис Бёрд мелочная и стервозная дама, которая, так получилось, работает учителем биологии. С того самого момента, как он будучи в средней школе поправил её во время урока, она поставила себе целью сделать жизнь Питера в старшей школе настолько невыносимой, насколько это позволит её ограниченная над ним власть.

(Оглядываясь назад, Питер думает, что ему стоило позволить остальному классу пребывать всю свою взрослую жизнь в заблуждении, что пауки и в самом деле насекомые.)

Она угрожающе усмехается (насколько ботокс позволяет её лицевым мышцам), после чего разражается напыщенной речью об ответственности, важности образования, и том, что Питера можно привести в пример.

Она назначает ему взыскание.

За трехминутное опоздание.

Долгожданный перерыв на обед нисходит на класс с противным звоном, равно как и открытие, что Питер забыл деньги на обед. Эм-Джей же всю последнюю неделю отсутствовала, свалившись с гриппом, и потому занять денег сейчас не у кого. На полдороге в кафетерий сердитый и голодный Питер разворачивается на каблуках, чтобы вернуться в класс, и врезается во Флеша.

Флеш, являясь тем чудеснейшим человеком, какой он есть, разбрасывает содержимое школьной сумки Питера по всему коридору и частично выкидывает в окно, после чего швыряет его написанный от руки доклад в ближайшую корзину для мусора. Затем он театрально провозглашает, что его уже не особо мучит жажда, и роняет свой непомерно-дорогой-кофе в ту же самую корзину. Жидкость пропитывает бумагу, размывая чернила, и спасти записи уже невозможно. Собирая вещи в сумку, Питер делает глубокий вдох и немного ободряется, когда умудряется найти единственную чистую страницу.

Он начинает карябать на бумаге всякую чепуху. К четвертому абзацу карандаш в его руке ломается надвое.

На следующем уроке Питер зарабатывает разочарованный взгляд мистера Робертса и подходящий ситуации кол.

Несколько мучительных часов спустя голодный и уставший Питер тащится домой, а его мозг познает неестественный вакуум после того, как парню пришлось целый час протаращиться в пустоту.

Входная дверь с этой своей потрескавшейся синей краской никогда не выглядела столь бесподобно — самое подходящее использование древесины, что когда-либо было инициировано человечеством. Питер засовывает руку в сумку лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить, что ключ пропал — вероятнее всего валяется где-то на школьной территории, — а его дорогая престарелая тётушка взяла запасной, который они всегда оставляли под ковриком у двери.

Питер чувствует, что где-то на лице у него начинает биться жилка. Он не уверен, что на лбу. Питер прикидывает варианты, после чего решает, что может забраться через окно своей комнаты — которое тётя Мэй, по-видимому, решила запереть прежде, чем удалиться по своим делам. В итоге ему приходится пропихиваться через узкое окно ванной комнаты, которое маловато и сдавливает Питера везде, где не надо.

Взведенный, он проталкивается внутрь немного сильнее чем следовало — и скользит ногами прямиком в унитаз, который, конечно же, стоит с открытой крышкой.

(По крайней мере там было смыто.)

Питер держит пару промокших белых кроссовок в руке и думает, что хуже быть уже не может.

К несчастью для него, он обнаруживает, что очень, очень ошибался.

В дали не виднеется никаких комично-подгаданных к случаю грозовых облаков, полных дождя, но несколькими часами позже Человек-Паук оказывается лицом к лицу с самым отвратительным явлением, с каким он когда-либо имел сомнительное удовольствие сталкиваться — монстром из канализации.

Состоящим всецело из текучих содержимых дренажной системы Нью-Йорка.

Бить это бестолку — оно проминается под его ударами и вылезает сквозь паутину лишь затем, чтобы вновь восстать уже злее и смелее. Питеру приходится удерживать монстра подальше от горожан, которые, кажется, просто не в состоянии держаться на расстоянии, а самому в это время тревожно размышлять о том, что необходимых для победы способностей у него может и не оказаться.

И в добавок ко всему — эта битва сама по себе просто _невероятно_ омерзительна.

Питер, может, и подросток мужского пола, но всё же придерживается минимальных стандартов гигиены (очень минимальных, учитывая ту старую засохшую пиццу, которая валяется под учебными записями на его столе последние две с половиной недели). Резко поворачиваясь, чтобы не оказаться раздавленным, парень усиленно старается не думать о том, чем он сейчас покрыт.

Питеру удаётся победить монстра с помощью Фантастической Четверки — и это его не слишком вдохновляет. Джонни несколько минут смеется над его видом, после чего картинно зажимает нос и говорит, что может помочь ему потом сжечь костюм.

Питер стреляет паутиной ему в лицо и отчаливает, с горечью отмечая, что его с таким запахом любить не смогла бы даже мамочка-скунс. Когда парень минует несколько фургонов с едой, желудок ему жалуется, но на остаток вечера аппетита не предвидится. В относительном уединении высокой крыши несколькими милями южнее он позволяет себе снять маску. Утирая потную бровь и текущий нос, он с жадностью глотает свежий прохладный воздух.

— Ну правда, Паучок! Что это за звуковое сопровождение? Некоторые люди тут работать пытаются.

Питер замирает.

«Нет, — думает он. – Нет, пожалуйста, Господи и прочие всевозможные небесные силы, пожалуйста, не делайте этого — Санта, я был хорошим мальчиком в этом году…»

Но, обернувшись, он видит Дэдпула, который жизнерадостно ему машет, лежа на крыше у края уступа и держа длинную черную винтовку с треножником и оптическим прицелом.

— А теперь потише там, солнышко, ты и сам по себе отвлекающий, а мне сейчас надо сконцентрироваться для своего следующего волшебного фокуса.

Питер закрывает глаза. Он вдыхает через рот. Выдыхает через нос.

Он повторяет это несколько раз, медленно, но не слишком, учитывая, что рядом с ним Дэдпул, находящийся всего в нескольких мгновеньях от того, чтобы кого-то прикончить.

Питер пытается надеть маску обратно, чтобы сохранить лицо скрытым, но нос категорически против и заставляет глаза слезиться. Вырвавшись на свободу однажды, он не согласен возвращаться к душному воздуху внутри спандекса. Питер кривится и остается без маски. Всё равно Дэдпул знает, как он выглядит, с тех пор, как Джонни однажды _случайно_ его поджег.

(Питер тогда где-то с минуту паниковал, прежде чем понять, что при его предельно заурядной внешности шансы Дэдпула, не зная имени, найти его в Нью-Йорке равны шансам обнаружить свободное место на встрече фанатов Тома Хиддлстона.)

— Дэдпул, — констатирует Питер, решив попробовать сперва дипломатию, и подавляет раздраженный вздох. — Я сейчас реально не в настроении для такого.

Его комментарий, судя по всему, разверзает врата в глубины ада, которые почему-то называются ртом Дэдпула.

— Для кровавых денег? Как не стыдно, Паучок, но, понимаешь, мне вправду _нужен_ этот миленький комплектик, что я видел в «Дебора Марки». Но эта фигня дорогая и ты когда-нибудь удивлялся почему женское бельё такое дорогое если там так мало ткани но почему-то оно стоит больше чем смирительная рубашка и даже не в половину такое удобное? Ну да в любом случае я всего лишь крошечный винтик в капиталистической машине и я всё равно его _хочу_ так что просто дай мне отправить эту пулечку-крохотулечку в путешествие сквозь мозги этого подонка и я позволю тебе получить профиты с обозначенного будущего приобретения может даже устрою приватное шоу кто знает за правильное количество тако я не скажу нет и так получится что все выиграли!

Дэдпул произносит всё это не прерываясь ни на мгновение. Питер, делая ещё один глубокий вдох, задается вопросом, как долго ему пришлось бы сдавливать мужчине горло, прежде чем тот задохнулся.

— Уэйд, — пробует обратиться парень, — у меня был очень, _очень_ … — он чувствует, что этот момент важно подчеркнуть, — долгий день, и мы с тобой оба знаем, что я не позволю тебе застрелить этого человека, подонок он или нет. Как насчет того, чтобы мы пропустили часть, где я тебя бью и подвешиваю на паутине, и ты просто бросаешь это дело и идешь домой?

— Но что же в этом веселого?!

Злость, не заставив себя ждать, проникает в раздраженный разум Питера. Дэдпул придурок, конечно, но и у него иногда бывают хорошие периоды. С большим промежутком от одного к другому, но всё же. Как в тот раз, когда он принял пулю вместо Питера (и швырнул парня лицом прямо в асфальт), или когда он отвлекал Халка (добровольно исполняя роль тряпичной куклы), пока Питер и полиция эвакуировали район.

Почему у него сегодня не может быть один из этих хороших периодов?

Питер коротко осматривает параллельное здание и напрягается, когда Дэдпул поворачивается обратно к краю, устраиваясь поудобнее. Мужчина прижимается щекой к винтовке, чуть сильнее опуская щиколотки к земле.

— Буду с тобой буквально через секундочку.

Питера печалит тот факт, что дипломат из него вышел фиговый.

Парень прыгает ногами вперед одновременно с выстрелом Дэдпула. Благодаря выверенному углу и точному приложению силы к винтовке пуля попадает в цветочный горшок и раскалывает подоконник. Стекло, падающее вниз на невинных прохожих, оказывается второстепенны уроном, но по крайней мере тот, кого там был нанят убить Дэдпул, сохранил мозги в целости. Остается надеяться, этот человек воспользуется ими, чтобы побыстрее свалить подобру-поздорову.

Паучье чутьё начинает трубить у Питера в голове, стоит ему только приземлиться. Он разворачивается.

— Я же сказал не мешать мне, — детский голосочек, которым Дэдпул несёт свой привычный бред, пропадает, сменяясь угрожающим и мрачным низким басом.

Миг, и свет, отражающийся от клинков его обнаженных катан, заставляет желудок Питера завязаться узлом. Дэдпул атакует, и Питер поспешно откидывается назад, выстреливая паутиной, которую мечи разрезают без каких-либо усилий.

«Думай!» — взывает к себе Питер.

Варианты его действий и общая тактика прискорбно ограничены окружением — ничто не даст ему каких-либо преимуществ в высоте, поскольку здесь нет стен, чтобы карабкаться, да и на самой крыше отсутствуют возможные к использованию щиты. Имеется лишь одна небольшая конструкция примерно в двадцати футах от него, вероятно, пожарный выход, но она недостаточно высокая и широкая, чтобы как-то помочь. Здесь нет ничего, что Дэдпул не смог бы с легкостью преодолеть или даже обратить себе на пользу. Питер быстро переходит к слабо-оборонительной стратегии, стреляя паутиной и отступая, обдумывая в это время способ избежать гнева Дэдпула. У него даже не получается предпринять попытку замотать мужчину в кокон — не хватает времени для атаки, поскольку Питер занят тем, что пригибается и перекатывается по поверхности крыши.

Сейчас, на этой крыше, Дэдпул не тот человек, который предложил ему хот-дог тогда, когда Питер потянул запястье. И не тот, который, увидев парня без маски, отпускал смущающие комментарии о внешности Питера, пытаясь поднять настроение. Дэдпул, кромсающий сейчас паутину Питера на лоскутки, целеустремленный противник, использующий любую свою возможность ранить Человека-Паука. А возможностей у него в этой области немало.

Уходя от отклонившегося клинка, Питер чувствует укол разочарования, не уверен, правда, отчего: то ли, что снизил бдительность рядом с матерым маньяком, то ли от последующих событий.

Драка кажется гораздо продолжительнее, когда ты сам в неё вовлечен — и мозг Питера пытается извернуться между попыткой остаться в живых при нынешнем взбешенном состоянии Дэдпула и желанием убраться отсюда к чертовой матери. Дэдпул скачет, отпрыгивает и вращается с пугающей внезапностью, катаны режут воздух без каких-либо усилий, словно естественное продолжение его рук. Непредсказуемые движения Дэдпула выглядят как пьяная капоэйра, смешанная с жестикуляцией темпераментного шеф-повара, которого вот-вот хватит удар. Это странное сочетание почему-то смотрится как новый вид искусства, которым Питер однозначно бы проникся куда как больше, окажись он где-нибудь подальше от исполнителя.

Измотанный как физически, так и душевно, Питер неправильно ставит стопу буквально на дюйм и расплачивается за это — клинок оставляет на его бедре неглубокий порез. Питер шипит и неуклюже дергается в сторону. Порезы он ненавидит намного больше, чем любые другие виды ран — они щипят, пекут и воспаляются (не говоря уже об ужасной необходимости заниматься _шитьем_ ). А это ещё один час, что ему придется провести латая свой костюм…

— Прости, Паучок, не хотел! — щебечет Дэдпул, после чего его голос снова понижается. — На самом деле я хотел отрезать тебе ногу.

И в тот момент, когда Питер думает, что день и  _в самом деле_ уже не может стать хуже, он прижимает пальцы к ладони…

Чтобы обнаружить, что в веб-шутерах кончилась паутина.

Вот теперь Питер действительно в панике, потому как он не слишком уверен, что сможет одолеть Дэдпула в ближнем бою, особенно, когда у того остатки мозгов уже вытекли через уши, покинув мужчину с мечами в обеих руках.

Дэдпул — это вихрь клинков и смерти, и Питер изо всех сил пытается его избежать: парень проворный и гибкий, но его движения не отполированы и не отличаются особой точностью — он никогда не планирует заранее, куда приземляться или что именно совершить, он просто действует в мгновение ока. Дэдпул же опытный наемник с репутацией, которая заставляет дважды подумать, прежде чем встать у него на пути. Движения Питера рождаются благодаря инстинкту и нечеловечески быстрым рефлексам, но Дэдпул — хорошо тренированный профессионал с многолетним опытом убийств и нанесений увечий, который он сейчас выливает на парня в потоке жестокости.

Под заказным поясом наёмника скрывается больше десятилетия кровопролития, а кожа Питера не подходит для поцелуев острого металла, она такая же уязвимая, как и у самого заурядного человека.

Он всего лишь обычный американский подросток, который почти завалил биологию.

Бетон крошится у Питера под ладонями, когда он делает неуклюжий прыжок с кувырком; разум лихорадочно работает, пытаясь продумать хоть какую-то тактику против хаотичной атаки. Взгляд в сторону стоит Питеру ещё одного пореза — поперек груди — цена за то, чтобы собраться и заключить, что другие крыши слишком далеки для прыжка туда. В действиях Питера отражается тревога, и с каждым новым уклонением от удара отчаяние усиливается.

Слушая бешеное биение собственного сердца, Питер запоздало отмечает, насколько сильно пугает молчаливый Дэдпул — на его маске не отображается никаких эмоций, в то время как он атакует парня снова и снова.

Сердце Питера пропускает удар, когда клинку удается задеть волосы находящегося в воздухе парня.

Время кажется еле ползет в те мгновенья, когда Питер смотрит, как прядь свободно планирует вниз, и как рука Дэдпула подбрасывает катану, намереваясь перехватить её и ткнуть вперед, прямо Питеру в живот.

Адреналин несется по венам, паучье чутьё кричит внутри головы, а Питер думает, что с тем, каким был этот день, есть неплохие шансы, что он станет последним в его жизни. И эта мысль весьма пугает.

Вторая его мысль…

«Я умру девственником».

Проходит едва ли миг.

Правая нога Питера сама наносит резкий удар, совершая нескоординированный пинок, попавший в самый центр груди Дэдпула. Это сюрреалистичный момент. Парень слышит, как кто-то щелкает вилочной косточкой, а сам он в этот момент чувствует, как подошва его ботинка немного погружается вперед. Челюсть Питера расслабляется, когда он осознает, что Дэдпул плавно удаляется от него: разжавшиеся руки выпускают катаны, а сам мужчин громко врезается в стену пожарного выхода. По кирпичам расходятся острые длинные линии трещин, выбивая кольцо пыли вокруг Дэдпула, после чего он соскальзывает вниз.

Питер неудачно приземляется, спотыкаясь и в итоге падая на задницу — копчик простреливает болью. Его стопа по-прежнему ощущает тепло.

Всё это занимает не более секунды, а потом ещё немного, пока до Питера доходит, что произошло. Что он сделал. Он поднимается и в ужасе мчится к Дэдпулу.

Вблизи всё ещё хуже.

Обмякшее тело Дэдпула сидит в луже крови, увеличивающейся с каждой минутой. Довольно приличное пятно осталось на небольшой вмятине в стене позади. Отовсюду выступают кости, разрывая костюм, и Питер никогда прежде не видел, чтобы голова у кого-нибудь висела под таким углом.

«Боже».

Питер склоняется над мужчиной, чувствуя себя маленьким и абсолютно беспомощным.

— Дэдпул? — неуверенно спрашивает он, садясь рядом на корточки. — Уэйд? — он осторожно кладет руку на неповрежденное плечо. У Питера кружится голова и сухо во рту. — Уэйд, очнись. Поговори со мной.

Он не знает, что делать — людей с повреждениями позвоночника двигать нельзя, а Питер уверен, что Уэйд его повредил, судя по трещинам на стене, к которой он прислонен. Единственный способ дать Дэдпулу возможность получить нормальную медицинскую помощь, это отнести его вниз здания, а после этого…

Он наклоняется вперед, осторожно прижимая ухо к груди Дэдпула. Парень напрягает слух, пытаясь уловить даже самый тихий шепот сердечной мускулатуры, но ничего нет: лишь его собственное затрудненное дыхание и тяжелый медный запах крови.

Дэдпул не дышит. Питер откидывается назад и часто моргает, когда его глаза начинают щипать. В отдалении воет сирена, и в сжатом спазмом горле парня что-то застревает.

— Уэйд, ну давай же.  _Пожалуйста_.

Минуты идут, а Уэйд всё не приходит в себя.

Питер тянет себя за волосы и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Ему надо снять маску Дэдпула, но он не может… это… нельзя просто взять и снять чью-то маску, но он  _должен посмотреть на его лицо_ , может, он просто не услышал… может… может, искусственное дыхание…

Переполненный раскаянием Питер трясущейся рукой тянется, чтобы подцепить край маски, и медленно тащит её на себя и вверх. Он готов увидеть струйку крови, сочащуюся между узкими бледными губами…

Его запястье оказывается зажато в хватке, от которой кости скрежещут друг об друга.

— Я, может, и кажусь доступным, но на первом свидании не целуюсь.

—  _Уэйд_ , — с трудом выдавливает Питер и подается вперед, пытаясь обнять мужчину за плечо свободной рукой, лишь чтобы сразу дернуться назад, заметив, что это то, которое пострадало — светлые кости проглядывают под разорванными кожей и мускулами.

Дэдпул освобождает запястье Питера и садится прямее. Он похлопывает по своему телу несломанной рукой, после чего вталкивает кость на место с душераздирающим хлюпаньем. Он прилаживает кожу и мускулы вокруг раны так, словно это абсолютно обычная процедура, к которой он давным-давно привык.

— Я думал, что убил тебя, — бормочет Питер в неверии, с удивлением наблюдая, как кожа сама себя восстанавливает будто в тех ускоренных видео на канале Дискавери.

— Так и убил, — подтверждает Дэдпул. — Встретились со Смертью, выпили чашечку чая, поболтали и всё такое, а потом выскочил назад сюда, — он шлепает ладонью по своей разбитой грудине, чтобы вправить её под нужным углом, и при этом лишь тихо шипит. — И это был чертовски клёвый чай!

Питер возвращается на место, продолжая с ужасом завороженно наблюдать, как Дэдпул с щелчками вправляет себе кости, сгибая на пробу одни конечности и потирая другие. Наёмник похлопывает по исцелившейся плоти, чтобы проверить её эластичность, мыча при этом песенку и явно не слишком беспокоясь.

Вправляя одно из ребер, Дэдпул поднимает взгляд, чтобы глянуть в сторону Питера.

— Ты что… плакал? — его голос, вернувшийся к нормальному (это означает, что он звучит, будто бородавочник проигрывает мелодию на своих голосовых связках), показывает, что мужчина удивлен. Он подается вперед и внимательно изучает глубоко потрясенного Питера. — Плакал! Ты обо мне плакал, — его рот растягивается в широкую улыбку во все зубы. Бóльшая часть зубов ещё красная от крови, что текла минуту назад, так что вид не слишком успокаивает. — Паучок, — проникновенно тянет Дэдпул, — я и не знал, что ты так беспокоишься!

Питер моргает, внезапное необъяснимое ощущение нежности добавляется к его удивлению и шоку. Слезные протоки кажутся онемевшими, и парень подавляет желание протереть их большим пальцем.

— Я…

— Всё нормально, случается, — Дэдпул пожимает плечами, словно это не он только что _умер_. — Это было типа как даже эротично! Ты такой сухопарый, но просто пнул меня, и ВУУХ я улетел, и, — он тыкает пальцем Питеру в бок, — думаю, ты сломал мне почти все ребра! Ох уж это грубое обращение, не ожидал, что такой милашка как ты может увлекаться подобным!

— Я… Прости за это. Я обычно не… — Питер понимает, что полностью растерян сейчас, но видеть Дэдпула снова на ногах такое облегчение. Единственное, о чём он думает, так это что если вдруг наёмник неожиданно снова разозлится и нападёт, Питер попытается по возможности просто как-нибудь спрыгнуть отсюда, потому что проходить всё это по второму кругу он не сможет. Заказанная цель Дэдпула в безопасности (по крайней мере пока), и Питер отчаянно желает отправится на жаркое свидание с душем и провести сессию качественных обнимашек со своей кроватью.

— Ты должно быть действительно меня ллюбиишь*, — довольно напевает Дэдпул, не замечая раздрая Питера, и продолжая себя оглядывать и вправлять кости дальше со звуками, которые парень желал бы выключить или удалить из своего мозга. — Конечно, я кучу раз хотел тебя убить, но я никогда этого не осуществлял, чтоб взаправду пойти и сделать.

Питер морщится, а Дэдпул поднимает на него взгляд, всё так же ухмыляясь.

Это не упрек, но каким-то образом подобное откровенное признание заставляет Питера чувствовать вину за случившееся только что. Дэдпул невыносимый и абсолютно сдвинутый — Питер знает это не понаслышке, — но эти слова кажутся парню важными. Сообщение Дедпула о том факте, что он обдумывал его убийство, но отказался от реализации плана, бог знает почему, может, пенни в канаве нашел, — оно… важно.

Своё предчувствие Питер рвет на кусочки и запихивает в глубины подсознания.

— Я не хотел, — тихо и неуверенно говорит парень, не в состоянии придумать ничего лучше.

— Ну, ты не можешь повернуть вспять то, что уже сделал! — голос Дэдпула полон неприкрытой радости, в то время как он, всё так же сидя, начинает делать базовые упражнения на растяжку, будто бы они на физкультуре в школе. Обдумав возражение Человека-Паука, он предлагает: — Но если тебя и вправду грызет совесть, думаю, ты можешь купить мне пива и, может, поработать для меня руками.

Питер уверен, что адреналин всё ещё неистово качает кровь у него в ушах, поэтому лучше бы переспросить, чем предположить, что он сейчас услышал нечто такое, что он абсолютно точно не слышал.

— Что?

— Пиво, Паучок! Ты и я, два совершенно гетеросексуальных мучачос вместе распивают напитки и корешатся под воздействием допустимых социумом метаболических токсинов.

— Конечно, — автоматически соглашается Питер, хотя Дэдпул мог сейчас попросить его целый месяц таскать себя на закорках по всему Нью-Йорку, и он бы всё равно сказал да. Это меньшее, что он может сделать после несомненного убийства того, кто это так спокойно воспринял.

Дэдпул посмеивается.

— Что ж, _это_ самое малое, о чем стоит беспокоится. Клёво знать, что ты совершеннолетний!

Это не так, но Питер всё равно найдет способ достать Уэйду его пиво. Купить фальшивое удостоверение личности в Бруклине то же самое, что купить арахис. (Нелегальный арахис.)

— Я… и о комплекте белья я тоже сожалею, — осторожно добавляет он. Парню не хочется опять портить Дэдпулу настроение, но ещё больше он не хочет оставлять между ними какие-либо недоговоренности касательно этого по-настоящему страшного вечера. Когда речь заходит о мщении — репутация Дэдпула идет впереди него: мужчина известен тем, что собирает акты недоброжелательности, как жадная ворона блестящие предметы. Питер и так постоянно недосыпает, и не хочет добавлять ищущего-мести-наёмника к постоянно растущему списку причин, заставляющих его бодрствовать по ночам.

К его удивлению, Дэдпул просто ещё раз безразлично пожимает плечами.

— Да не, забудь. Индиго мне всё равно не идет. Этот цвет меня полнит.

Мимолетный образ, пришедший Питеру на ум, как мускулы Дэдпула бугрятся и выпирают из-под вычурного фиолетового комплекта — наёмник по-прежнему в маске и стоит в позе как девушки на картинках пин-ап — заставляет щеки гореть. Но Дэдпул, кажется, не замечает и поднимается на ноги, отправляясь подобрать отброшенные катаны и сложить винтовку.

«Это от усталости», — уверяет себя Питер. Он уже в одном маленьком шажке от галлюцинаций. Вот почему он продолжает пялится на то, как Дэдпул размеренно и без каких-либо усилий разбирает винтовку, проверяя дуло и вызывая в голове Питера шевеление чего-то неопределенного.

— Эротично, не так ли? — лукавое замечание Дэдпула вырывает Питера из ступора. — Вот почему огнестрельное оружие лучше большинства других видов — фаллический символ.

Питер давится, не так сглотнув, и заходится в сильном приступе кашля.

— Да просто прикалываюсь над тобой, — подмигивает Дэдпул, так поглаживая ствол винтовки, что это не слишком помогает лёгким Питера.

— А теперь кыш, Паучок. Я тут упакуюсь, а ты окажешь нам обоим огромную услугу и примешь душ. Пахнешь, будто устраивал заплыв на скорость с черепахами в канализации.

— Ладно, — Питер кивает и, собравшись с духом, неохотно натягивает маску. Он направляется к краю крыши встать на уступ и каким-то образом таки добраться до дома, не имея при этом сменной одежды. Может, как-нибудь на метро получится. Фотки с горожанами, шарахающимися от Человека-Паука в общественном транспорте, наверняка обеспечат Джей-Джея стояком.

— Ну, думаю, увидимся… — Питер поворачивается лицом к Дэдпулу, и тот его перебивает.

— Я зайду за тобой завтра в восемь.

— Зайдешь за мной? — спрашивает парень, хмурясь под маской. — Куда?

Дэдпул снова посмеивается и качает головой, укладывая замаскированные детали винтовки в длинный черный кейс.

— Ага, он очарователен, когда вот так вот делает. Не глупи, Питер! Завтра в восемь вечера, пиво с тебя!

Краткий миг Питер собирается прыгнуть с крыши — черт бы побрал паутину.

Небо угрожающе грохочет.

Питер медленно ползет вниз по зданию под самым сильным за последний месяц ливнем.

**Author's Note:**

> Bishgada (арамейский) - неудача, неудачник.  
> действительно меня ллюбиишь* - Дэдпул имеет в виду песню The More You Ruv Someone из мюзикла Avenue Q.  
> Дебора Марки - Нью-йоркский дизайнер, производитель элитного белья.  
> Птичью вилочную кость два человека держат за хвостики и загадывают желание, потом ломают. "Выигрывает" тот, у кого в руке остается больший кусок.  
> Пин-ап - определенный стиль изображения девушек в американской графике середины ХХ века, довольно фривольный. Чаще всего делалось для плакатов, откуда и пошло название (to pin up - прикалывать)
> 
> К фику существует арт: автор Axiaspideypool  
> ссылка http://axiaspideypool.tumblr.com/post/109135710438/its-a-better-drawn-version-of-eh-a-post-i-just


End file.
